INFORMES
by nekatenoh396
Summary: cuando subire capitulos
1. Chapter 1

yo soy su neka agradable Tenoh ...

Primero Que Nada espero Que esten super bien ...

Segundo informarles Que ya voy a retomar la escritura de mis fics promesa de la rosa ya Tiene Segunda Parte Donde sabremos Que Pasa con Michiru y con Tenoh xD espero Poder subirlo ah mas tardar el **MARTES 7 de diciembre . ****Horario de 17 a 20 hrs**

Y tercero Enseñame a amar sí subida el capitulo ah mas tardar el **16 de diciembre Entre las 14 y 18 horas** mas o menos.

No tapa subia. Porque ESTABA enferma Y Porque no se me venia nada a la cabeza xD espero Que Sigan Disfrutando de mis Escritos los hago párr ustedes de Todo corazón. espero me HaiGan extrañado Y Ya Vamos con Todo Para las historias


	2. Chapter 2

helloooo no me apalen con esos fierros que tienen en las manos xDDDD

abandone mis historiassss lo seeee :'( x 3 cosas

pero x hay unos comentarios me bajaron las pilas, tuve un accidente y hubo el recalentado xD

regrese para TODO neka regresa para acabar sus historias y empezar los nuevos proyectos de echo avisoooo hay una nuevaaaa historia peroooo no la hago solaaaa esta vez vengo con mi amigo es mi nuevo asistente xD naaaa es un amigo. yyy como quitarle el credito a mi nezu querida me ayuda con eso de la orrografia te kiero hermosa aaaaa y a mi bombon linda la nueva historia es x las k te devia (sabes que tu me daras tu ponion primero)

no se que aria sin mis amios :')

NO pongo fechas pero muy pronto con ustedes la nueva historia "celos y caramelos" disfrutenla y en esta semana esperen el cap y los nuevos cap llegamos con todo...

Y MI ORTOGRAFÍA esta pesima pero tengo ojeras y estoy asi de sueñooo Zzzzzz xD...para mis fans chicos/ chicas los extrañeeeeeee y mis historias las escibo con mi corazon para ustedes cada entrega va con un sentimiento especial los kiero y escondan esos fierros que me da miedoooo xD


	3. Chapter 3

Chicos/chicas disculpen las molestias o el enojo que podría ser para algun s pero dejare por un tiempo mis fics no se se cuato. Pero de que seguiré seguiré eso tengalo 100% SEGURO ;) suerte no tomen no fumen y no se olviden de mi...

Att:

NEKA TENOH :3 (regresaré eso espero, solo hasta que se me pase lo sucedido)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!** Hola mis queridos lectores**, ¿cómo están? espero que muy bien...

No he subido capítulos (Trabajo) Se supone que estamos de vacaciones (mucho trabajo) pero ya ven las cosas pasan (Les regalo mi trabajo xD)

Bueno a lo que vine, quiero darles dos avisos uno bueno y otro malo... ¿Cual quieren saber primero?

Bueno solo porque me caen bien les daré primero le daré el **malo:** no hubo muchos comentarios, de Celos y Caramelos, así que voy a quitar la historia, aparte de que no hubo comentarios que me impulsaran a seguir creo que eso del genero yaoi no sirve para mi (Por eso hago puro yuri:3 ) me dedicara a mis historias de Haruka &amp; Michiru como lo eh estado haciendo (Si claro ENSÉÑAME A AMAR ya va a hacer un año y no la logro acabar xD)

Ahora el **bueno**: Subiré otra historia xD ya sé que dirán -_Aun no acabas _**_Sabor ah ti _**_y_**_ Enséñame a amar_**_ y ya vas con otra-_ Diremos que si la imaginación no tiene límites y la mía siempre quiere más obviamente no dejare estancadas esas dos historias que tienen mucho que desear, la nueva que suplantara la de **Celos y Caramelos **se llamara **_Los Juegos De Cupido _**es algo así como una comedia romántica, esta vez no solo será la pareja de Haruka &amp; Michiru si no que también será Serena &amp; Seiya ( la verdad es que me agrada mucho la pareja que hacen estos dos)

Pues ojala y esta vez sí les guste la historia, porque como autor lo único que se desea es darles a ustedes lo que les guste; sigo diciendo NO absolutamente NO dejare mis dos historias, porque hasta para mí que soy la autora, son mis dos favoritas porque** Sabor Ah Ti** tiene ese toque pelicular de acción y** Enséñame a Amar** tiene ese no se que del toque romántico que sale de mis adentros (si ya se no soy muy melosa T-T) , en verdad que las dos me gustan y hasta yo me quedo con suspenso de ¿Que sigue ?.

Se me olvidaba muchas gracias ah: **Janeth Haruka, Vane, Hotaru Tomoe, Hitomi, Osaka** que pues son los que más me han mandado sus comentarios, en **sabor ah ti **y gracias a ustedes a dos nuevos que ya me mandaron sus comentarios obviamente a **Alucard **y **Chat' de 'Lune **(en verdad que no te preocupes, no me sentí por lo de los números de emergencia xD, pero pues si los voy a investigar porque asi aprendo mas las cosas, desde que vi tu comentario pues me agrado ¿no? digo sientes algo de impotencia al principio; pero luego recapacité y dije tiene toda la razón, te debo un gracias por darme a notar ese error: aparte el hecho de que no todo puede ser el '**un gran cap.' /Me encanta me hace sentir bien que digan eso me quedo con ganas de escribir mas, creo que como a todo trabajador que le digan oye te quedo bien o sigue asi vas bien, es un gran impulso a seguir/** y cuando **te dicen un no me gusta y aquí tienes errores**, te pones a pensar -**Me tarde casi una semana en hacerlo para que no le guste o para que vean los errores-** pero al rato si sigues esos consejos te dirán** 'UN GRAN TRABAJO' NO un bueno sino un GRAN**, por cierto un pequeño comentario, no somos 'chicas' si no soy yo y mi amigo Usami /aunque no lo parezca es hombre xD/ que me está ayudando, y si ya se tenemos que tener cuidado con la ortografía es como siempre he dicho LA ORTOGRAFÍA Y YO ESTAMOS PELEADAS ósea seria un VS de quien ganara si ella o yo xD, si te das cuentas en las demás historias como **La promesa de la rosa **y el inicio de **Enséñame a Amar, **tienen demasiadas faltas de ortografía e tratado de cambiar eso. no soy perfecta y sé que nadie en el mundo lo es, no existe ni una sola persona que sea perfecta o que no se le llegue a escapar un error, todos somos seres humanos y cometemos demasiados errores, pero les are caso / porque no eres solo tú, quien me recomienda o me da el vistazo de la ortografía/ empezare a leer mas y a tratar de cambiar esos errores, ojala y pues me vuelvas a dar tu opinión en los demás capítulos e historias ) )

Ahora sigue a los que mencione también un GRACIAS porque gracias a ustedes eh mejorado, y me han impulsado a seguir en esto, algunos han visto lo pésima que soy con la ortografía, o lo muy rápido que quiero avanzar en las historias (Si lo digo por ti Janeth porque aunque no lo creas, el próximo capítulo lo hice especialmente recordando el primer comentario que me diste en ENSÉÑAME A AMAR, creo que eres la persona que mas a visto las ortografías que tengo y son muchas para que negarlo si es verdad, pero creo que cada vez que veo ese comentario me pongo a reír, porque digo "_en verdad que iba como rápido y furioso versión escritora " Gracias por seguirme) _

_N_o puedo ir agradeciendo uno por uno, ya que soy un poco floja xD, pero de ante mano y de corazón GRACIAS a mi lectores anónimos y a los mencionados GRACIAS , por tomarse su tiempo su espacio en leerme, no soy la mejor escritora, no soy muy buena en la ortografía, pero me gusta escribir mis historias, es algo que me apasiona, y en verdad que estoy muy feliz de que ya llevo mis 60 reviews en Sabor ah ti yo misma me dije cuanto tenía 58 si llega a los 60 subo cap., y pues en eso estamos.

PSD: Estoy haciendo el cap. de Enséñame a Amar &amp; Los Juegos De Cupido ¿cual quieren que suba primero? Espero sus comentarios y si no hay nada más que decir...

_Se despide cordialmente de ustedes..._

_Neka Tenoh =3 _

Esto sonara algo raro pero... Neka Tenoh vs La Ortografía ¿quien ganara? xD Nos estamos leyendo ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, como están? Que cuentan?

Aquí Neka reportándose para informarles que lo más probable el 8 De Este mes suba el capitulo 13 de sabor ah ti, como siempre ya saben enséñame a amar tarda xD, la nueva historia aun me falta completarle algo para por fin subirla, y pues Para regresar traigo un nuevo one-shot que se llama "Un día en la casa de mis suegros " es con un toque de romance pero a la vez de humor, para traer un toque de agrado.

Como siempre es un placer leer sus comentarios ya 63 en sabor ah ti y 55 en enséñame a amar, no voy tan mal llevo pues buenos comentarios no me puedo quejar, am para serles franca me divertí mucho al escribir el capítulo 12 de enséñame a amar, ojala a ustedes también.

Pues para explicar aquí el porque de mi desaparición: bueno pues tuve ciertos problemas, y con eso del regreso a clases pues ya es un nivel mas alto y pues ustedes comprenderán las tareas los trabajos las exposición y yo así De o.o necesito tiempo, tuve un pequeño accidente en el cual pues me fracture un bracito pero nada que no pueda sanar. Y pues ya estamos mejor creo que me voy a permitir un poquito más de tiempo y así hacer lo que me gusta ya y hago con agrado, por supuesto hablo de escribir.

Un saludo a todos mis seguidores que me dejan hay sus comentarios que pues me ayudan mucho, los quiero, y perdón si tengo fallas de ortografía es qué ando desde el celular y es un problema jejeje xD bueno un abrazo así de oso, y pues cuídense mucho nos estamos leyendo ;)

_queda cordialmente con ustedes:_

**_Neka Tenoh 396 =3 _**


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas noches / tardes / Días mar SEGÚN El caso que tu lector, te tomos El tiempo en leerme: 3

Hoy vengo a darles una explicación del porque no subi capítulos: Uno, la verdad no me fue muy bien en enséñame a amar, los comentarios fueron muy pocos y eso si hizo que mi mente quedara en blanco ; dos el teclado de la laptop se descompuso, Cuando yo quería volver a retomar Sabor ah ti, el hermoso teclado, no respondía , y fue hasta ahorita que le pude comprar uno nuevo; tres tuve en la escuela serios problemas de los cuales prefiero no comentar... De vez en cuando buscaba en google NEKA TENOH 396 para checar comentarios y solo obtuve 8 comentarios y recargaba y recargaba, y solo esos, si me bajo los ánimos que no les gustara el capitulo, les soy sincera... pero me sorprendió que SABOR AH TI tuvo 13 comentarios, y dije no puedo dejar esta historia en lo mas bueno, a falta que mi laptop que estaba inservible, prefería tomar a mi celular pero este me daba flojera, porque no era lo mismo, así que solo le pude avanzar con 620 palabras a sabor ah ti, ahorita ya la estoy tratando de continuar ya llevo mas, les haré llegar un capitulo algo extenso y también quiero darles su sorpresa de 14 de febrero, y sera con esta historia, así que tratare de escribir mas capítulos de ella, porque en serio quiero darles esa sorpresa...

Lo mas seguro que aproximadamente el 25 de enero, suba el one-shot de "El karma siempre regresa" en este quise darle un giro diferente a mi manera de escribir, espero y les gusten, estaré al pendiente de sus comentarios. También viene "Porque te amo" esta estoy pensando seriamente en hacerla historia pero primero le daré paso como one-shot, según sus opiniones pues veré si solo se queda en one o se cambia a historia, ¿vale? aun esa no se cuando sera publicada, ahora mismo me quiero enfocar en acabar "El karma siempre regresa" y "Sabor ah ti"

Sobre enséñame a amar, estoy pensando seriamente en eliminarla, y quiero que me ayuden a pensar, así que esta vez según sus comentarios me guiare en si la elimino, o no lo hago y la continuo, eso ya lo decidirán ustedes. estaré al pendiente de los comentarios los espero...

mando un abrazo de oso, y feliz año nuevo atrasado.

los quiere NEKA TENOH =3


	7. Chapter 7

_hey! Aquí Neka tenoh reportándose!_

_Como están?_

_Espero que bien, bueno para no hacer mas grande este aviso, solo e venido a pedir disculpas por mi demora surgieron ciertos problemas con la computadora y ahora pues sigo en él teléfono y es mas agotador, escribir uno por uno aparte de que ya se traba, él capitulo de enseñame a amar va a la mitad así que por favor tengan paciencia... Lo mas seguro es que mientras tanto suba él nuevo capitulo de "historia de un sueño" que es mas corto xD... Ojalá puedan esperar un poco más para sabor a ti... Y bueno nos veremos pronto..._

_Cuidense mucho... Queda cordialmente con ustedes_

_Neka Tenoh 396_


End file.
